


caramel and chocolate

by memitims



Series: assorted alternate universes [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:39:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2122239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memitims/pseuds/memitims
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ian and mickey meet at a bus stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	caramel and chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this](http://quentincoldwater.tumblr.com/post/92269898358/offers-other-person-the-second-twix-at-a-bus-stop) post ('offers other person the second twix at a bus stop au') and requested by an **anon** on tumblr

Ian usually took the L home after work, because the stop was only a block away from his apartment, but one of the cars broke down and they stopped running it for the night. Thus, Ian was relegated to take the city bus, which meant he had to transfer twice and get home 45 minutes later than usual. He was not particularly thrilled about this turn of events.

At the first transfer, he had to wait twenty minutes, so he stopped into a nearby convenience store to grab a bottle of water and some candy. Public transportation was infinitely more bearable with candy. 

The second transfer was only a ten minute wait and luckily, there was a bench at the bus station, so Ian sat down and waited. It was slowly getting darker, the last rays of sunlight dipping behind the horizon, and Ian watched the headlights of the cars as they sped down the road. It was a dusky Chicago evening, and Ian wanted nothing more than to be back home, in his warm apartment, eating a delicious slice of leftover pizza.

Ian looked around. The bus stop was quiet, the only other person there was a guy on the other end of the bench. He snuck a glance out of the corner of his eye. The guy was probably around Ian’s age, with dark black hair and tough-looking features. His fists were clenched in his lap and he was glaring out at the cars as they whizzed by.

“Bad day?” Ian asked, because he couldn’t keep his mouth shut, even around strangers, and his siblings hated it. Especially Debbie. She told him he was the most embarrassing older brother ever. Ian just shrugged, because he made a ton of friends this way, thank you very much.

The guy grunted noncommittally, but Ian didn’t give up that easily. Especially when it came to handsome, melancholy strangers. Ian reached into his bag and pulled out the Twix he had bought earlier from the store, and ripped it open. He glanced over at Ian, raising his eyebrows, and Ian smirked at him. He pulled the two candy bars out of the wrapper and held one out across the bench. 

“Want it?”

Dark Hair nodded and reached out to grab one of the bars from Ian’s hand. Their fingers brushed gently and Ian was looking up into his face, really looking, and he knew he stared a beat too long into those nice blue eyes, but the guy didn’t say anything about it. He just looked right back at Ian, blinking a couple times, and Ian tried to ignore the sparks at the tips of his fingers. The guy quickly snapped his gaze downward, though, and shoved the candy bar into his mouth. Ian tried to catch his breath.

“Mickey,” the guy said, through a mouthful of chocolate.  
Ian smiled. “I’m Ian.” 

Mickey didn’t smile at him, not all the way, but Ian watched his eyes soften and the corners of his mouth turn up a tiny bit. It just made Ian smile wider. He figured the guy didn’t smile very often, so it made something inside Ian brighten. It was stupid, he’d only even said one word to Ian, but Ian already liked him. Ian usually didn’t have a habit of getting attached to grumpy strangers, but he made an exception.

“You live around here, Mickey?” he asked, trying the name out. 

“Yeah,” Mickey said, as he finished the last bite of the Twix bar. Ian waited for him to continue, but he didn’t. 

Ian laughed. “Man of few words, huh?” 

Mickey shrugged, and Ian was pretty sure he didn’t imagine him slide a few inches closer on the bench. “Uh,” he responded, “I think you just talk a lot.”

“You making fun of me?” Ian asked, jokingly. “I give you half my fucking candy bar, and that’s what I get? Unbelievable.”

Mickey huffed out a laugh. “See what I mean?”

Ian threw the Twix wrapper at Mickey’s head. It didn’t make it that far though, and it fluttered down onto the bench between them. Ian reached over to pick it up, scooting even closer towards Mickey. Because it was cold. Yeah. 

“Take the bus a lot?” Ian wondered. _Jeez_ , he was a scintillating conversationalist. 

Mickey laughed. “Man, do you ever fucking shut up?”

Ian laughed, too, and shook his head no. Mickey leaned forward and pressed his hand against Ian’s knee. He looked up at Ian, and his eyes were fucking smiling, or something equally disgustingly, because Ian’s brain was always good at conjuring up sappy thoughts. 

“I’d shut up if you kissed me,” Ian said, daring Mickey to do it, hoping he hadn’t read this whole fucking thing wrong. 

“Okay,” Mickey breathed quietly, and then he leaned across the bench and caught Ian’s lips. It was quick and chaste and Ian wanted more, but there were in public and anyone could see, and Ian didn’t do shit like this, he didn’t kiss random strangers on bus stop benches, but Mickey seemed worth making an exception for. Mickey tasted like chocolate and caramel, he tasted like the fucking Twix bar, and it made Ian giddy. 

“Do that a lot?” Ian asked, because he really couldn’t fucking shut up, and he tangled his fingers in the back of Mickey’s hair.

Mickey looked at him with dark eyes, the last rays of sunlight playing over his features, and Ian really wanted to kiss him again. “Too many fucking questions,” he said, running his tongue over his lips, like he was tasting the ghost of Ian’s mouth, and that made Ian shiver. 

“Too bad,” Ian said, as the bus pulled up behind them. “I have one more.”

Mickey mock-groaned, and he pulled away from Ian to shuffle through his bag. Ian did the same, letting his hands slowly slide out of Mickey’s hair, trailing his fingers down the back of his neck. Mickey glared at him. “Shoot.”

Ian smirked and began digging for his bus pass. “Wanna come back to my place?”

Mickey nodded, and he picked up the Twix wrapper and threw it back at Ian.


End file.
